tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Slugfest (SG)
:Slugfest is a Dinocon Mini-Cassette from the Shattered Glass universe. SLUGFEST thinks highly of himself, but relies on his larger allies to take care of him. He's thankful for the neural upgrades Starscream gave him and the other Dinocons, but he's still quite slow. In data cartridge mode, Slugfest has a vast data storage capacity. He can record and store up to 1.2 billion bits of data via visual, audio and electrical inputs. In stegosaurus mode, he can use the armored plates on his back like the teeth of a chainsaw to cut through virtually any substance. He carries two side-mounted solar-powered vibro-cannons. When fully charged (after at least an hour's exposure to sunlight), the vibro-cannons can shoot beams of harmonic sonic energy that can shatter a bridge. In addition to being slow and stupid, Slugfest is prone to jamming when he's playing back messages in his cassette mode. In stegosaurus mode, his leg joints often lock into place, hobbling or even immobilizing him. ::""Expect the best of your friends, and they will never disappoint you." History Shattered Glass Dungeons & Dinobots Slugfest scattered after Wheeljack's disastrous attack on Optimus Prime. Sideswipe tracked him down in an effort to keep the Dinobots out of the Autobots' hands. After a brief battle with Goryu, who was protecting Slugfest, the Decepticons added both Dinobots to their roster via restraining bolts and brain upgrades. Slugfest was pleased with his new masters, but was relieved when Grimlock arrived to escort the captured Dinobots to a secret place. Do Over Starscream was worried when he didn't find Slugfest and Overkill in the Dinocon pens where they should have been. After a few moments of frantic searching, he discovered two octaltrack data cartridges. Starscream was taken aback when the cartridges transformed into the missing Dinocons. Upon further examination, Starscream and Bombshell discovered that all of the captured-and-reprogrammed Dinobots suddenly had embers and the ability to transform. MUX History Soundwave planned to take Slugfest and Overkill along with his usual complement of tapes when he boarded the Nemesis. However, Soundwave was left behind when the Nemesis launched, and Slugfest captured while attempting to deliver a message, and slated for destruction in the smelting pool. In April of 2011, while SG-Perceptor was broadcasting the execution of Slugfest on ABN, Temperance staged a daring rescue from orbit. Cosmos gave chase, but Temperance evaded him. Before Cosmos could continue pursuit, the SG-Junkions activated their gravity drive and folded space directly into the Plait Expanse. Practically the entire Junkion fleet passed into the Cybertron system. Temperance saved Slugfest as the Junkions poured onto the surface of Cybertron, led by SG-Magnus. While wholesale pandemonium spread across Cybertron, Magnus chased Perceptor and Cuffs back to Iacon. Perceptor went to activate the Stellar Spanner (the SG version of the Space Bridge) so he could flee to Earth, while Cuffs got stuck outside. Magnus grabbed Cuffs, brought him up to the Spellar Spanner, killed Perceptor and threw Cuffs in instead. Cuffs (along with Perceptor's head) was then sent through to Earth to deliver a message to Emperor Prime: Magnus is coming for him. In 2012, Slugfest has acted as a messenger for main-universe Alpha Trion. In 2018, Slugfest participated in the Battle of Decepticon City, and subsequently infiltrated Autobot City. Logs 2012 * November 26 - "(Mis)Communication" - Alpha Trion has a little difficulty communicating with Windshear. * December 02 - "Autobot Invasion" - Ultra Magnus attacks the Temple of Knowledge in an attempt to destroy all of Cybertron. * December 02 - "Autobot Invasion - Magnus POV" - Shattered Glass Ultra Magnus launches an attack on the Temple of Knowledge. 2018 * January 26 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 2" - The evil Autobots continue their assault on Decepticon City. Notes * Slugfest is clearly based on the original Slugfest toy, but with Ramhorn's colors. Players Shattered Glass Slugfest is played by main-universe Slugfest. Category:Available Category:Con-Tapes Category:SG-Decepticons Category:Dinobots Category:Former Autobots Category:Mini-Cassettes Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-only characters